Nobody
by Scarlet Phlame
Summary: She put her face in her hands and cried. It was all over. Nobody even noticed... nobody even cared. Still sniffling, she called out into the darkness dripping down the trees in the forest. "I know you're there! Please answer me! Please..." she continued to cry, but no one would answer her. It wasn't that they weren't there, though... It was just that they didn't care... ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show Once Upon A Time.**_

_**This is written for my contest which goes by the name of "Much Ado About Prompts". The rules and such can be found here;**_

_**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/topic/131721/85117254/1/Con test-1A-Much-Ado-About-Prompts**_

_**Replace "dot" with "." and remove the space in-between "Con test".**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy!**_

* * *

It felt like everyone was turning away from her. No one understood... no one cared about her anymore. Not... not even herself.

Snow hated herself for what she had done. She was just so... disappointed with herself. How could she cave in? How could she kill? Why had she finally succumbed to the darkness at last?

She put her face in her hands and cried. It was all over. Nobody even noticed... nobody even cared. Her breakdown only lasted for a moment, though. With a determined look on her face, she called out into the darkness dripping down the trees in the forest.

"I know you're there! Please answer me! Please..." she continued to cry, but no one would answer her... it wasn't that they weren't there. It was just that they didn't care...

She fell back onto the ground, staring hard at the mossy ground. Tears scalded her cheeks and she hurriedly wiped them away. It hurt so much... it felt like she was being burned, frayed, melted...

"Snow," came a quiet and soothing voice, ringing in her ears like a song. She immediately looked up.

"Mother?" she whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is me," a bluejay in a nearby tree spoke, her voice settling down on Snow like petals. The bluejay beamed at her for a moment.

"I have come back for you..." Snow continued to cry. She couldn't believe it... she didn't deserve her mother's kindness after all she had done. Her mother seemed to pick up on this, and she spoke in a hushed tone.

"My dear child, what is wrong?" Snow continued to cry, but her sobs subsided after a moment.

"I... I don't deserve your love. I... I broke your one wish... I killed Cora..." she put her face in her hands and continued to sit there miserably, although she had run out of tears by now. After all, there are sometimes moments when you are beyond tears.

"What?" came the eerie voice from the bluebird. Confusion laced her tone. "You..." Snow nodded, her gaze still glued to the wispy strands of spiderweb strung across the forest floor, stretched out like a flag.

"I... I'm so sorry," Snow shyly whispered. The bluebird was taken aback, and Snow could see her mother's eyes boring into her soul even though she refused to make eye contact with her. It felt like a laser was burning into her heart, and she whimpered.

"You... you killed," her mother whispered.

"I... I can't... There's no coming back from murder." she sniffled and wiped a tear away.

"You killed," her mother repeated, her voice sounding suddenly hollow. Snow didn't know why, but... she sensed a disturbance of some kind hanging in the air...

"I can't believe this." There was a sudden anger in her mother's voice as she spoke. "My own daughter killed... I don't believe it."

"I'm so sorry," Snow cried, looking up. Her mother shook her head.

"This is unacceptable... you aren't my daughter anymore. This isn't Snow sitting in front of me, not now." Snow gasped.

"I... I..." she stuttered, trying to fumble around for an excuse... but she realized something. Her mother was right. She wasn't Snow anymore. She was just a nobody... She squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them, her mother was gone and she was lying in bed at home.

She leaned over and checked the little alarm they had set up. Staring back at her in blood-red letters were the dark numbers 3:09 AM. Snow continued to stare at the glowing letters until the image of them burned themselves into her brain.

She couldn't get the message of her dream out of her brain. She really was a nothing... she had disgraced her family, and she finally realized she deserved whatever she got now. They all had a right to hate her... to turn away, to ignore her... even her own daughter was acting so cold...

Her gaze drifted farther onto the counter, flitting across the wooden surface of the cabinet and onto a shiny blade. Charming had been carving a piece of wood with it earlier and had neglected to bring it along with him. The cool blade flashed with bright light, and she just stared...


End file.
